


Children behave!

by ScribblesInTheMargins



Series: Alex's Pliroy Week 2019 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Language Barrier, Yuri clearly has a deathwish, au-dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins
Summary: JJ Leroy is the responsible oldest sibling.  Yuri Plisetsky is a walking disaster.  No -- a RUNNING disaster.   Just cute children's game where JJ is 9 and Yuri is 6 (someone get that boy a leash)





	Children behave!

JJ really wished he wasn't here.  It had seemed exciting at first. Well, anything that reinforced that he was the oldest child in his family was always exciting.  That he had gotten dressed up and driven downtown to go to a huge building had been exciting. That he had had to sit through an entire ballet with his parents … that had gotten old.

 

Now, still bored as could be, he was obediently following his parents as someone guided them backstage.  He was nine years old. He was more than able to prove he was well behaved, but this day had been so very long and now he was sitting on a chair in a dressing room as his parents talked to some guy who was evidently the director of the ballet company.  The man's English was so rough that it was hard to follow what he was saying, but it was clear that his parents were thrilled to be talking to this man. They had said something about how they had trained under him back in their ice dancing days.

 

JJ knew the signs, he wasn't getting out of here anytime soon, so his eyes started to wander around the room, and then his eyes landed on something he hadn't expected.  There was another kid here. Bright greenish eyes were peeking out from under long blond hair. The other kid was younger, maybe five? Maybe six? Well, six if she was a small six.  The long hair falling in the other kid's eyes made JJ positive they had to be a girl.

 

As the adults talked, JJ kept looking at the other kid, tilting his head as he started to walk towards that door.  

 

Before JJ could do anything, a woman emerged from the room and she was beautiful.  JJ instantly recognized her as the main dancer of the ballet he had just sat through.  Up close she was even more beautiful, waist-length blond hair and looking like an angel from the paintings at church.  Then JJ realized that her hand had slipped into the child's hand, and the family resemblance was clear.

 

As the woman walked in, she said a few words to the older man his parents were talking to in some language JJ didn't know.  The next thing he knew, the child was being pushed towards JJ. The younger kid wearing just jeans and a T-shirt, nothing strange, even with the long hair past … his?  Yes, his, shoulders.

 

"Jean, sweetie, This is Yuratchka.  Why don't you go play?" His mom said quietly as JJ looked up at her, and then he nodded.

 

Ignoring the adults, JJ stepped forward, holding a hand out to shake, "Hi!  I'm Jean!"

 

The boy brushed some hair behind his ears as he looked at the offered hand, then finally took it.  The boy looked confused though as he shook the hand and both of them were gestured off to the other room that turned out to be a dressing room.  JJ very much knew what those looked like, but Yuri had toys in one corner as well as a small TV with a built-in VCR. As JJ looked at the TV, he realized the reason that the other boy hadn't really said anything.  The show was familiar in some ways, but where JJ expected there to be a giant yellow bird, instead it was some strange look blue and purple monster. He knew there were French versions and English versions. His best guess was this was the Russian version.

 

"Do you speak English?"  JJ tilted his head, uncertain and wanting to make a friend.

 

The boy shook his head, clearly know enough to know how to answer though.  "Color?" While the word was accented, it was still clear and when the blond sat down to grab coloring books and offer crayons, it was very apparent what was intended.

 

Coloring was boring though, not as boring as being in the room with the adults.  JJ sat down, sighing as he picked up a blue crayon and started to color. After a few moments, the other boy put down his crayon looking at JJ, "Behave?"

 

"Behave?"  JJ was confused as he tilted his head, but then the way Yuri glanced around making sure no one was watching, it made JJ wonder if this was suddenly getting more interesting.

 

"No Behave.  Tag?" the blond was nodding rapidly as if wanting JJ to agree.

 

"Tag?"  That at least wasn't spending more time sitting and doing nothing, "Yeah, sure.  Tag." Playing with a kid that much younger wouldn't be a lot of fun, but it was better than nothing.

 

The boy's face lit up as he glanced to the door, making sure no one saw them before he darted forward to tap JJ on the arm and say, "Tag"  and then the boy was off, scampering out of a side door and instantly clumping some stairs and running down a hall.

 

JJ didn't stop and think, he went running after the blond blur.  He was running as fast as he could, desperately trying to keep up with the younger boy as they both raced past an older woman putting away costumes. 

 

"Behave!  Slow down!"  The woman yelled after them, and the blond didn't slow down at all, so neither did JJ.

 

They turned a corner as the blond laughed, sliding under a rack of costumes as this time the scolding came in what sounded like the boy's language.  JJ didn't pause, he kept running, trying to catch up. The little kid was fast.

 

The hallways backstage were a maze, and the blond seemed to know every last inch of them, never slowing down as he led JJ through a labyrinth of corridors and rooms.

 

More shouting as they both kept running, this time a slippery floor that somehow the blond slid across faster that JJ could run, and that was when the boy grabbed a ladder and was hauling himself up it.

 

As JJ paused at the bottom, he looked up.  That was high. He had to follow through, he was the older one.  He had to be responsible and as he forgot the game, he only worried about how to keep the other boy safe.  He was climbing up as fast as he could, trying to catch up and to ignore how high up this was.

 

This had to be ten meters in the air as the narrow catwalk hung over the stage, and Yuri was now sitting on the catwalk, his legs dangling over the edge.  Clearly, the boy thought the game was over as well.

 

Carefully, not looking down, JJ moved to the younger boy.  "Come on, we have to get down from here. This isn't safe"

 

The blond only smiled, pointing at himself and saying, "I win!"  It wasn't clear if he understood what JJ had said.

 

"We have to …"  JJ paused though as Yuri touched the catwalk next to him, knowing that he was being invited to sit.  He wasn't sure what else to do. Maybe he should just stay with the blond until adults came looking for them.

 

Yuri gestured out past the stage to the now empty theatre, "Beautiful."

 

"It is beautiful."  It was hard to see it from this high up, but he could see enough.

 

Then the blond gestured to himself and repeated the word, "Beautiful."

 

That made JJ tilt his head.  Yes, he was beautiful, but you didn't tell other boys that.  That was one thing JJ was very certain of.

 

The blond frowned and stood back up, then he went into what JJ recognized as a ballet pose of some sort and then spun in place on the thing catwalk ten meters above the stage and JJ gasped.  "No no, stop, you'll fall!"

 

With a defiance to him, the blond put a hand on his hip as he pouted at JJ and pointed at himself again, "Beautiful."

 

"Yes, yes you're beautiful."  He'd say anything right now to get the blond to stop being crazy and dangerous.  The fact it was true only made it easier.

 

That was when the blond smiled brightly now that JJ had admitted h was beautiful.

 

Before JJ could talk him into going down, he heard the yelling down below and saw his parents, the older man and the blond woman he assumed was the other boy's mother all looking up at them.

 

"Jean-Jacques Leroy!  What are you doing up there!"  His mother sounded mad and scared and JJ felt so guilty.

 

"We were playing tag, but he ran up here!"

 

The angry steam of another language flew from the blond woman's mouth as the other kid rolled his eyes.

 

"Come down here right now, you are in so much trouble!"  

 

JJ knew this was bad, he carefully climbed down the ladder, feeling his father pluck him off the metal as soon as he was in arms reach as they both clung to him, clearly having been scared by what they had seen.

 

JJ barely looked up in time to see that the blond boy slid down the ladder, not bothering with each run as he dropped to the stage impossible fast, but still in control.  As his mother yelled at him, Yuri just rolled his eyes more.

 

As the adults made apologies and said goodbyes now that the children had been found, JJ kept looking at the blond boy who was smiling back at him.  Maybe getting in trouble was a bad thing, but it sure had been fun.


End file.
